Succubus Ruby (English Version)
by Roy4
Summary: Once upon a time there was a young aspiring hunter named Ruby Rose, who after meeting a mysterious young woman who claims to be a succubus who asked her for a very important favor ... Ruby's life changed forever and now she is a Succubus who fights for Good and justice.
1. Chapter 1

**Everything related to the RWBY web series is owned by Rooster Teeth, the same for the Darkstalkers (Vampire Savior in Japan) videogames saga Ghost´s & Goblins / Gargorie´s Quest / Demon´s Crest and thus other sagas like Power Stone, Viewtiful Joe, Devil May Cry, God Hand, Resident Evil (Bio Hazard in Japan) and Street Fighter are owned by CAPCOM respectively.**

**In case the above has confused more than one of the fic approach. I clarify from now that this crossover is more focused on RWBY and Darkstalkers, so the other sagas and possibly also sagas of video games like Castlevania and Shin Megami Tensei, that you are because of their similarity to Darkstalkers for the use of the theme of demonology and mythology . They will only be simple aggregates for the purposes of history, or in that case occasional cameos.**

**Without further ado let's start.**

**Chapter 1:**

**Ruby Rose the Succubus**

On a dark night in the city of Vale, a group of men dressed in black suits with red glasses are led by an orange-haired man with a black bowler hat and an elegant white jacket with black gloves carrying a cane. They head to a store while the leader calmly says.

\- Alright guys, let's start

They raid the store and among the men in black point their guns at the old salesman, who very scared begs - Please, take all the money you want

\- No, no sir. We do not come for your money - Persuade the man with the black bowler hat, who then pointing to the glass on the glass shelf - We want all the dust he has, if it is not too much trouble

The thugs begin to take glasses from several shelves, and connect some capsules to some powder dispensing machines to steal the entire contents. That everything went well in the robbery, until one of the thugs is surrounded by a shadow that completely covers it. In which a female voice interrogates him in a seductive tone.

\- Excuse me handsome, you might know what are you doing?

The man in a black suit turns around and looks in front of him at a girl with his arms crossed that is taller than him, about 1.93 meters and short black hair with a light red tone almost pink in the strands. Outstanding and beautiful gray eyes accompanied by a bright snow-like skin, which wears a set of black and red clothes starting with its black turtle neck with the collar of a rose that is attached to a red cape that next to the neck of turtle make highlight its bulky Cup D breasts, which in the hands you get to appreciate fine dark red nails. She wears a black mini skirt with red edges and on the left hip waist she wears the button of a metallic red rose, she wears black pantyhose next to boots of the same color with a long red heel. That together with the great beauty of the lady, gives the feeling of being a model of adolescent fashion magazine.

The criminal who immediately blushed at the great beauty of the girl next to not taking his eyes off his busts. That reacts awkwardly in taking out what appears to be a red Japanese katana, which in a somewhat awkward way yells at the young woman - This - This is an assault! No, no, don't-move!

The gray-eyed girl sketches a slight smile putting her right hand on her right cheek - Oh, an assault ... Do you know what happens to children when they misbehave? True? - Slowly close your eyes as your smile grows longer and longer.

\- Do not threaten me! Or I cut his neck! - It is positioned with the red katana with rudeness.

The girl with her right hand grabs the red katana from her edge, and with a single squeeze she breaks the saber into small pieces - Tell me, were you going to cut someone with this trinket? - Slightly open your eyes watching as the man falls sitting on the floor and recoils very scared, while she with her long smile in a shadowed look - It seems that someone needs a good scolding

From outside the store, one of the windows breaks at the moment that a man is pulled with great force, until he finishes hitting a lamppost. That in front of the window comes the silver-eyed girl looking very confident, who humorously hints loudly

\- These bad kids need a good lesson

The man with the black bowler hat when he saw how one of his henchmen ended up unconscious, whatever that girl had done to him, immediately pointed it out with his coarse giving the following order - Shoot him!

A shower of bullets comes out of the machine guns of the men in black suits. That the girl keeping her smile and standing still without apparently doing anything, with an impressive speed, grabs all the bullets with her bare hands without fail. That at the end of the shooting, squeeze with both hands the bullets captured with dust - I'm sorry, but they can't harm me with poor quality weapons

The thugs were speechless at what the girl did. The same with leader that annoying, reacting in order - What do you expect! Keep shooting!

Suddenly the girl's red cape comes off in turning into several red bats, which then the same young woman extends her right hand to her side. In which such bats come together to transform themselves into a sharp red sickle with a sophisticated technological aspect. That at the moment of starting another shooting, the girl moves her sickle in making a circle that blocks all the bullets without any effort - Oh come on. They need something better than that - After finishing the shots, the girl throws her sickle horizontally. So he cuts in half the machine guns of the malefactors and returns to the hand of his carrier as if it were a boomerang - Now it's my turn - From his back come long dark red bat wings, which moving to a super Speed is put on the side of each criminal in sight with precise gentle strokes on each necks. With falling unconscious, and the girl at the end looks to the side - Only one is missing

With the man with the black bowler hat, he finds himself running as high as he can on the top of the roof of one of the buildings in the city with the view aside ... Until he unwittingly ends up crashing into a couple of ... Soft busts.

\- Where are you going? Pervert - Said the girl surprising the criminal taking a leap of fright, and falls sitting on his back.

\- How did you get here so fast ?! - I exclaim the very disturbed thug, who immediately gets up and points with his cane shooting an explosive projectile that the girl receives directly to the face - That happens to you playing heroin ... What the hell!

\- Does that cane shoot firecrackers? What an interesting weapon - When the smoke dissipates, the young woman is seen totally intact from the explosion with a look of mock amazement, then she gets her arms crossed outlining a small smile - Let's make a deal. Either you surrender to the authorities, or we continue playing cat and mouse

The criminal begins to lash out with a gun in consecutive shots - Die bitch! Die!

Before the eyes of the girl, he sees in slow motion the speed at which the projectiles go in such a way that each one grabs them with his hand, while he walks towards where the thug of the black bowler hat is ... Until he ends up running out of ammunition , which begins to sweat cold with the girl in front of him who sees him with a frown - With that mouth you kiss your mother? I think a good time in prison will make you modulate your vocabulary

"Hey, tell me beautiful lady, how much do you want?" I can give you millions in cash, countless dusts and even a whole line of branded clothing that makes it stand out from how beautiful it is - I beg the subject with a nervous smile while backing away - I am a man of many influences. I can offer you everything you want if you let me free

\- Sorry. But I refuse to sell myself to someone like you - With a simple swipe he throws the criminal far away until he hits a wall that leaves him very cracked, and the subject loses consciousness falling to the ground upside down - That's it, it was very easy

**XXXXXXX**

Inside the girl's mind a vast field of red roses is displayed, which looking towards the horizon asks with a long and very excited smile - Tell me Lilith How did I do it?

\- It was a ten out of ten, seriously that you showed off by defeating those assailants - Said with great joy a peculiar girl with short violet hair with a pair of bat wings on her head and a very large pair on her back. And that in height and proportions of busts are similar, even identical to that of the girl in front. In his hands he carries a sign with the number 10 that lifts him very high - I think at this step you will become very famous

\- Really Lilith ?! - Exclaims the silver-eyed girl with a sparkle on her face, sketching a long smile and looking up - I see myself inside the headlines of tomorrow's newspaper - Raises her hands in front with simulating a camera - A great heroine except Vale from the clutches of a dangerous criminal

\- By the way Ruby ... Don't you feel like someone is watching us? - Said the girl with the bat wings turning her eyes to the front showing a curious look.

\- Really Lilith? - The silver-eyed man looks straight ahead with a lively smile, and raises his right hand in greeting - Hello guys! It's me, Ruby Rose with you! Many of you who know me may be asking ... What is happening here? Why is this Ruby different from how I remember her? And why do you have those super powers? - He puts his hands behind his back and gives a half smile with his eyes closed - Well ... It all started a while ago

**XXXXXXX**

About two months ago.

In the woods, just outside the city of Vale is a girl with short lilac hair and red eyes who wears a set of pink clothes, like a light leather jacket with a striped shirt, a miniskirt and leather boots ... But that somehow shows a dull look, as if it were in deep sadness.

The reason for that ...

**Flashback**

\- I'm going to die? - Said the lilac-haired girl almost with a look in shock, being under an extravagant dress that consists of a red leotard that at least tries to highlight her little proportioned cup A busts, in her arms she carries some species of fingerless lilac gloves They reach the elbows, has blue pantyhose that can be seen engravings of bats, finally a pair of red boots ... But the highlight is not the dress itself revealing, but the long bat wings on the back and another pair but smaller in the head.

\- That's right, tell me ... Have you felt weak lately? - I ask a man wrapped in a shadow that makes it difficult to distinguish his identity. And watch the girl slowly nod to her question - That's because your body is no longer able to hold as much energy as before. You are reaching your limit

\- And ... How can I do it to avoid it? I mean ... Should there be a method? - asks the bat-winged lady with a small smile expressing naivety.

The mysterious man turns on his back and in a dry way almost touching the cynicism he responds - There are two alternatives to prolong your existence indefinitely, in your case ... The first and fastest and safest, is that you become part of it again. But that would lead to you being reduced to a simple invocation or an assistant as you want to see ... The second but more delayed and risky, is that you merge with a human woman that you think is worthy of your power ... Or rather, of what's left of your power

\- Merge with a human woman? Why is that risky? - The monster lady said very confused.

\- Because doing that can lead to one of three possible results. The first and most inconvenient is that you succumb to the will of the human and end up being assimilated by the human as his tool. The second and the one that best suits you, whether you have control over it and use the human as a disguise. The third but that will depend on the circumstances, whether between you and the human collaborate in sharing the same body in equal parts. Whether for better or for worse, it will depend on how well you get along with the human if that happens

\- And ... Between 1 to 100 What are the odds among those options?

\- In your case, you are a demon of great power. I can diagnose you 60% or 70% that you take control of the human that you merge. 30% who take control of you, and 10% of the possible cooperation ... Although I am only based on average human weak will, and I completely ignore what would happen in a hypothetical case of merging with a human woman with great power and will

\- I don't think it matters ... Maybe it's better to merge with a human girl, right? - Question the demon of bat wings with slight optimism.

\- If that is what you want. You must be hurry, since you don't have much time left to live ...

**Flashback End´s**

\- _If I'm going to merge with a human ... How should I do it? Should it be the first one to find me? Or choose carefully?_ \- They were the doubts of the demon girl as she continues advancing through the woods on the way to the city.

Suddenly, in the middle of the surroundings, strange black creatures similar to a wolf begin to emerge, but they have strange bone masks and are red-eyed. And these aggressive beings begin to surround the demon girl, making a circle.

\- _What strange evil beings?_ \- I look at the demon in alert expression while keeping an eye on the bizarre masked wolves - Although they don't seem strong. If I fight against these things, I could shorten my life ... Maybe I have no choice

**BAAAAMM!**

Before the demon girl prepared to enter her true form. Suddenly someone fires what appears to be a rifle from far away, in which he hits one of the masked wolves in the head. Then another shot arises towards one of the black beasts, and then a fleeting figure appears in which it digs into the face of another black wolf, which seems to be a high-tech mechanized sickle of red pieces at the top of the blade, and a small blade next to the handle, and that in the same handle is divided by red pieces in the upper and intermediate part and in the lower one there is a pica to be used as a spear ... After having stuck the mechanical sickle in the wolf , this begins to dissolve in black smoke, and then cuts off the head of another of the black wolves that immediately dissolves.

The red silhouette is revealed to be a girl with short black hair of red hue mostly at the tip of the tufts and notorious gray eyes apart from her pale skin complexion almost like snow, wearing a red hood and her dress consists of a black dress with long sleeves, which is a red corset with black ropes on the torso and down wearing a leather waist with the button of a gray rose, which on the left side loads what appear to be rifle bullets. She wears a skirt that is connected to the dress and with her inside she wears red cloth, she wears black pantyhose and boots of the same color and red ropes, whose sole is also red like red roses.

The newly red-hooded young woman makes an agile spinning jump, with her sickle killing the last of the masked wolves. I get to clean the area of monsters, and he turns to ask the demon girl - Are you alright? They hurt you?

\- I'm not well. Thank you - The lilac-haired girl nods as she carefully studies the young woman who saved her ... Although there was no absolute need for assistance - I think I found the right one

\- My name is Ruby Rose, and I aspire to be a great hunter. And I have been training for a large part of my life - The young woman in the red hood named Ruby Rose appears very triumphantly.

\- I'm Lilith ... Lilith Aensland - The demon named Lilith Aensland calmly said. Take a step forward looking with determination - Do you think you can do me a favor?

\- A favor? Which? - Question the aspiring hunter Ruby with a question mark on her head.

\- I want you to merge with me

\- Merge me? As well? I do not get it? - I mutter the most confused aspirant Rose - Do you want me to do a dance by joining our fingers? (1)? Or will you pass me a tendril to put it on the opposite side (1)?

\- I know, it's complicated. But I'll try - says Lilith with a nervous look. Then he puts his left fist on his torso and breathes deeply - First of all, and even if it seems incomprehensible. I am not a human

\- Aren't you human? So you are a faun? - The young woman in the red hood hints.

\- _A faun?_ \- The demon thought very strangely, and then a light comes out on his head - Better I show it to you - Suddenly a bright red cloak is wrapped around his body, and red bats begin to emerge flying around the mantle. That then begins to emerge the red wings on the back and on the head, and then the red cloak dissipates showing its extravagant red leotard attire - This is my true form

Young Rose upon seeing such a change, her eyes began to shine with emotion accompanied by a long smile - THAT'S GREAT! How do you do it?! How do you do it?!

\- It seems that he is taking it well - The bat-winged girl thought to herself slightly surprised, and then she would be serious to explain - As you can see. I am a demon, more specifically a succubus

\- A Succubus? And you say be a demon? - Ruby said confused while arguing - How strange, you do not look like those horrible monsters that in movies, video games and cartoons that go out to terrorize and kill people ... Rather you look like a super hero who goes on televisión

\- But ... I am in a serious situation, and my life is at great risk - says Lilith with a very acted drama, in wanting to express heroism.

\- A serious risk ?! Are you in danger of dying ?! - Young Rose shouted very shocked.

\- That's right - The succubus turns its back looking down, which in a very acted seriousness explains - Lately I was feeling very weak, and it's because my power reached its limit. And I am no longer able to fight for justice because of that ... And soon it disappears without leaving anything of me

\- But! Should you somehow fix it ?! I mean, in the stories of heroes the good guys always find a miraculous solution to their situation - the young red hood hints very worried.

\- Yes, there is a solution to my condition. And I need to merge with a human girl as soon as possible - The demon responds by looking up, and then turns to the young Rose with a lot of conviction - And you Ruby Rose! You are that miraculous solution that I need so much!

\- I? - Ruby points to herself with her eyes open and nervously comments - I don't think it's the one ... I mean, I'm not even a huntress ... I'm just an amateur and I don't stand out at all

\- You're wrong Ruby! I see in you a great potential talent! And I know it in the way you defeated those evil beings on your own - Insists the succubus showing his very determined right fist - More important. I seek to merge with a human girl of great heart, goodness, will and with a strong sense of justice. And I know that you have all those qualities

Ruby, hearing such moving words, begins to imagine herself as the hunter she longs to be. In being seen with respect and admiration, that for a few seconds in his fantasy world he steps back on reality and asks the succubus - I understand Lilith. But one thing, and if I merge with you, what will happen to me?

At the question, the succubus turns totally white with wide eyes. And then he turns on his back with his arms crossed, plus a nervous look - _It's true, it's going to happen to her and me if we merge. And besides that there are those three odds ... Think Lilith! Think!_ \- Begins to smile when another light comes on and turns in front of the aspiring red hood, who in an animated way hints at her - Many great things will happen! First and foremost you will have a significant improvement in your physical abilities. So you will be stronger, faster and more resistant to the degree that explosions or common weapons will harm you ... But most importantly you will have super powers!

\- SUPERPOWERS! Which?! Which?! - The young woman shouts while jumping.

\- Your strength, speed and endurance will rise to unimaginable levels. You will have the ability to fly through the air, throw lightning through the eyes and hands, use telepathy and telekinesia, be able to talk to animals, eternal youth and instant regeneration. And the most important is the ability to transform into other girls, and transform parts of your body into weapons - He explained in detail the succubus Aensland very sure of herself, while mentally breathing in relief - _At least I didn't tell her to steal the souls of living beings, suck their lives and hypnotize men. Surely it would scare her_

\- SERIOUSLY THAT I CAN DO EVERYTHING IF I FUSION ?! - Ruby exclaims with stars in her eyes - Let's merge now!

\- It's okay Ruby, not only would you save my life. But I will help you to have a better life - Affirms the demon girl with a sure smile as she approaches the aspiring hunter - I want you to close your eyes - See how he obeys his order, and then puts his hands on the head of the Young - I warn that this can hurt

Seconds pass and the demon girl begins to concentrate what remains of her vital energy, while a strong wind begins to form that turns slightly where both girls stand. And Lilith begins to generate several electric sparks around her body, which soon comes out that red mantle that shines very brightly while the red bats shine. That such an aura of energy becomes stronger as the fusion proceeds, and the same succubus along with the young Rose are completely covered, that after a minute ...

**FLAAAASSSHHH!**

There is a great explosion of blinding white light that floods the entire place, which after that there is only total silence throughout the forest.

**XXXXXXX**

\- And during these two months I spent practicing my new powers as a succubus. And it was a very exciting experience, and thanks to me merging with Lilith, it's like I ended up looking like this - Ruby makes a very sensual pose with putting one hand on the hip and the other next to the head while winking the left eye - It's funny to think that before I looked like this - It makes a turn where its appearance changes to the Ruby that we all know - But when I became a succubus I ended up like this - Take another turn changing its appearance to what it looks like now - Now I have a model body

\- And what about my Ruby ?! Yes, thanks to my body also merging with you, I change to this - Lilith does the same pose as her fused partner - Now nobody is making fun of me, telling me that I am a board or a girl playing to be an adult. I owe it to you with total honesty

\- Nevertheless. My daddy had difficulties at the beginning of how I changed when I merged with you Lilith, but after showing him what I am capable of and introducing you to, change of mind - Ruby said scratching her neck a little - I want to see how Yang and Uncle Crow react as I I see now, and show you my super succubus powers

\- But you didn't promise your father that you would keep it a secret? For fear of being taken as a monster - I question the succubus with violet hair with the index finger on her chin.

\- Only before unknown people and my school friends. But I don't think I should hide it from my relatives, that surely my sister Yang will be impressed to see what I can do - Affirms Ruby very sure, while she wields her hands positioning them on her hips - Well, I think I have work to do

**XXXXXXX**

Back to reality, Ruby takes care of the unconscious thugs by tying them in ropes and the joints in front of the store, while using his Scroll to make a direct call to the authorities - That should be enough - End your call and Suddenly someone approaches him.

\- Miss, what are you supposed to be doing? - I speak in a rebuke tone a blonde woman with light green glasses and eyes, who wears typical clothes of a business woman of white tones by the blouse that wears a small purple cape, whose open neckline highlights her busts. And black tones for her skirt, pantyhose and heels.

Ruby turns around and looking very confident greets her - Hello madam, did you come to ask me for an autograph of my heroic act?

\- Join me right now - I order the blond woman with a frown and standing arms crossed.

**XXXXXXX**

Inside a dark interrogation room is the succubus hybrid sitting in a chair while that blond woman is in front with questioning her - Her actions will not be taken lightly. Are you aware that you could put others in danger?

\- But I don't understand ... If I take care of those guys without even sweating - I protest Ruby raising her hands - Shouldn't you be grateful for doing the work of the law?

\- I'm afraid it's much more complicated ... But there is someone who wants to meet her - Decree the serious blonde woman, who walks to the side while a door opens giving rise to an older man with white hair in brown glasses. That you saw a set of elegant dark green clothes being more prominent his green scarf, and in his right hand he loads a plate of chocolate chip cookies and on the other hand he loads a cup of hot coffee.

\- Ruby Rose - The man comes to look closely at the young woman mentioned more precisely in his eyes - You have ... Silver eyes

\- Eh ... Thank you sir - The young hybrid nods.

\- So ... Where did you learn to do this? - Question the man next to him the blonde woman shows his Scroll with a recording of what Ruby did against the assailants.

\- The ... Signal Academy - Ruby responds with a half nervous smile.

\- Did they teach you to do that kind of thing? Sincerely I do not see a hunter be able to teach such feats - Said the man while watching the recording.

\- Well ... I did a special training during these last months

\- Special training? Hmm… That involves, making that kind of sickle through bat wings - Watch the moment in the recording of how Ruby materialized his weapon.

\- That is part of my Semblance, and that was the result of my special training - Ruby gets up from the chair and detaches his cloak on several bats forming the sickle, and then takes out his demonic wings - Ta-dah! And I can even fly - Flap your wings to stay suspended in the air. Which surprises interrogators, especially the white-haired man.

\- _Those wings, and those bats ... It could be that she ..._ \- Thought the man very intrigued at the revelation of the girl, who maintains his composure asks - One thing Miss Rose ... Are you a faun?

\- No, no, I am not. Although these wings could say the opposite, the truth is that I do it through my Semblance - Ruby excuses nervously, that dematerialize his sickle and demonic wings in turning them his red cape.

\- Interesting clarification Miss ... - The man inspects the Scroll and does a search on the internet, seeing a photo of the girl before having merged - It's funny ... But according to this photo of you three months ago. I notice that it looks very different from what you are today ... Are you really 15 years old?

\- Of course yes! - Exclaimed the aforementioned a little exasperated, which is explained between silly laughter - It is that good ... I am in full growth, and it was all because I drink a lot, a lot of milk heh, heh, hey good quality milk

\- Hmm ... How is it possible that you have gone from measuring 1.57 meters to 1.93 meters in such a short time? And with those body proportions you have now? - I question the very impressed blonde woman - Is that perhaps you? Have you been using drugs? Or was an operation done?

\- NO! Of course not! I'm not so desperate to do that kind of thing! - Scream Ruby and hit the table, which unintentionally ends up splitting it in half. And he lowers his head very sorry for what he did - I'm sorry, I'll try to pay it I swear…. I just know, I grew up so fast that I didn't even realize

\- All right, Miss - The man nods slightly while he drinks some of his coffee - As an anecdote. I remember a long time ago to meet a woman with a Semblance similar to yours

\- You really met a woman with that ability ?! - Ruby questions with wide eyes.

\- Well ... I couldn't say it was his Semblance speaking technically. It was rather an inappropriate skill that she could do, and even showed a combat performance similar to the one you showed a few moments ago - The man with his right hand lightly rubs his chin - The most curious of all, is that that woman did not She was human, but she wasn't a faun either… And once I asked her if she wanted to be a huntress, and I context that she didn't care about at all.

Ruby upon hearing such a thing, his eyes go blank and his jaw almost drops - he must be kidding! If being a hunstman and huntress is the coolest thing in the world. If I was someone that cool, how could he refuse something much cooler like being that? - Realizing how he acted, he lowers his eyes a little embarrassed - Is that ... Well ... Being a huntress has been my biggest dream of a lifetime

\- As difficult as it may seem to you to believe Miss Rose… Although there are people with the attitudes to be a hunstman. But not everyone is really interested in practicing such a profession, no matter how skilled they are - Said the man after finishing drinking his cup - And ... So you want to be a huntress, or am I wrong?

\- That's right sir! For me there is nothing better than being a hunter. I mean, being a cop is fine. But hunters and hunters are more romantic, they help people, they fight against the Grimms and many exciting things are done and Aaaaggghhh! Do you know what I mean? - I explain the succubus girl very excited, and with some difficulties to articulate some things, while the pair of adults are almost with a drop of sweat on the neck. - Apart from that I need two years to enter Beacon, the most prestigious hunter academy in the world, so much so. That even my older sister is going to enter there to be a great hunter, and I hope to be there when I graduate

\- Do you know who I am? - Question the man in the green scarf with curiosity.

\- You are Professor Ozpin ... The dean of Beacon - Ruby said with some calm while the aforementioned responds with greetings.

\- And you want to come to my school? - Keep questioning the dean and see how young Rose nods with a small smile. Then he turns his eyes slightly in view of the blond woman who looks aside showing disinterest - Well ... You are accepted

**XXXXXXX**

The next day inside a gigantic transport ship named Bullhead. While the hybrid demon walks calmly through the center of the place, which within a few seconds totally attracts the attention of each man, where several remained mute and hypnotized before their beauty and it was not the few who approached with requests for courtship, and In contrast, many girls began to have great envy of the figure and rapid popularity of Ruby. That in a funny way several boys got together to the degree that they ended up fighting each other, in an effort to get the attention of the hybrid ... Shortly after the last man standing won, look with disappointment as Ruby moves away towards other part.

\- _Wow ... I barely give one foot and all the boys want to have me as a girlfriend_ \- The future student of a hunter thought very surprised.

\- _Well Ruby ... It's normal for us the succubus to be the center of attention of men. Keep in mind that one of our greatest weapons is the inappropriate ability to seduce men_ \- I mentally explain the succubus of violet hair showing itself as a transparent projection.

\- _Ok ... Only that it becomes a bit ... Uncomfortable this kind of attention_ \- I mentally communicate the succubus hybrid with a slight nervous expression - _I already told you, I'm not at all good socializing. Especially with the boys_

\- _Neglect, you'll get used to it in the long run_ \- Lilith nods making a thumbs up in support.

As Ruby walks, she begins to sketch a long smile - There she is! - See in the crowd a girl with long blond hair with purple eyes, white skin complexion and a height of approximately 1.73 meters, who wears an orange scarf on her neck plus a brown jacket with a high neckline that highlights her busts cup C and leaves the abdomen a little exposed, plus a pair of long black gloves and a black shorts with a brown belt, and a pair of beige boots ... Who immediately runs to greet her - Yang! Yang! It's me Ruby!

\- Ruby? - The aforementioned blonde turns around and seeing the silver-eyed girl - Is it really you? - She was totally static without being able to believe who she was seeing in front - How did you grow so much?

\- Heh, heh ... Well, it's a long story. And dad asked me to keep it a secret, but I'll explain it to you when we're alone - Said the succubus hybrid a little nervous with scratching the back of his neck.

\- I just hope that you have not resorted to operations or strange drugs little sister - I hint very worried Yang - Thinking about it well ... Anyone seeing us together would think that you are the greatest

\- Seriously? Don't consider it - The hybrid demon answered with the index finger in her mouth looking up.

\- On the other hand. Are you really going to study at Beacon? And how did you get in? - I ask the older sister very curious.

\- Better look at it for yourself - Point to the hybrid demon towards a large holographic screen that is showing the news. It details how the criminal known as Roman Torchwick, was arrested by a peculiar young student named Ruby Rose who is shown on the screen doing a unique pose winking his left eye with a smile. And that after stopping the criminal the same girl was praised by the dean of Beacon to be a student of the prestigious academy of hunters. That the reporter makes a lot of emphasis, in that Ruby's physique despite what appears to the naked eye. The future student is only about 15 years old, being a little young for the average age of recent income that is around 17 years old, and the same reporters joke in suggesting that in case she fails to graduate as a hunter, at least the one mentioned Ruby Rose has a future as an actress or model of magazines and fashions.

Both Yang and several applicants were stunned to see the news. Being the older sister giving Ruby a big hug - Ooohh ... I'm very proud of you! You are a heroine!

\- Thank you Yang - Ruby nods with a smile as she caresses her older sister's head tenderly.

The holographic screen is immediately replaced by a hologram of that blond woman with glasses, who accompanied Beacon's dean and who interrogated Ruby in the first place - Hello everyone and welcome to Beacon, my name is Glynda Goodwich. You are among the privileged few to attend this prestigious academy. The world experiences peacetime. And you as future hunters and hunters, it is your duty to keep it ... You have demonstrated the value for this task, and now it is your turn to demonstrate wisdom and protect this world

Once the speech was over, the hologram is turned off and then several of them peeked around Ruby. That looks in amazement at what appears to be a kind of castle taken from a fairy tale, which he sees in the distance. And on the other hand you get to see the entire city of Vale below the aircraft.

\- Look, from here you can see the Signal academy - I point out the very excited succubus hybrid, seeing the city and that building in the distance where they are heading - I guess we are not very far from home after all

\- Beacon is our house now - Yang said slapping her younger sister on the back.

Outside the ship, there is a red-eyed black crow that is watching Ruby from the window, very suspiciously.

**XXXXXXX**

\- _Hmm ... It is debatable if it was assimilated by the human, or cooperates with her in a symbiotic relationship_ \- The mysterious man wrapped in a shadow thought analytically while watching the hybrid succubus. In that it is within what appears to be a dreary-looking research laboratory, and that glimpses several screens illuminating the area. That among them show computer data and others show television channels - _Even so ... It may be useful in the future_

In one of the screens that tunes a news channel, in which a woman with blue skin is seen with a pair of long demonic horns on her head. That said demon woman is very worried - Latest news! Ladies and gentlemen ... It seems that we are in the presence of a great war throughout the Makai. Several kingdoms are preparing their troops to search for each of the 7 Power Stones that have dispersed in unknown places, after the final death of the Great Dark Lord Dracula

\- Mmm? ... - The demonic man watches the televised channel, where a fairly old image of seven diamond-shaped crystals is shown on the screen, which each crystal forms one of the seven colors of the rainbow.

\- It is known that during the last thousand years, Dracula was able to obtain the 7 Power Stones and with it he became so powerful to be the supreme king of the Makai and be listed as the Great Dark Lord. It is said that each of the Power Stones is capable of granting new powers to any being, and even elevating demonic powers on a large scale. That by seven o'clock the devil would become as powerful as any god and divine entity - It shows recordings of various types of demons fighting bloody battles and making all kinds of disasters - Following the thirst for power of many demons, several have been fought killings, looting and even invasions in various kingdoms. In an effort to seize one of the Power Stones, even coups are being reported to overthrow the kings and rulers

Outlining a half smile, he comments with clear normality - Very normal ... Everything is good when looking for more power

\- In contrast, families of demons and several who are against all this wave of violence. They were forced to migrate to other places, being the most voted by the majority the human world. That despite not being subjected to war, it is known that the humanity of that world is going through a very complicated time of social imbalance, for issues such as ethnic inclusion and orientation, a supposed political correctness. Economic crises and a fear that a possible 3rd World War will explode - Large rows of demons are shown carrying equipment, in mobile homes and other types of transport. That at the end of them there is a large dimensional space-time portal activated - On the other hand, there seems to be an alternative to the human world, called Renmant. That it is known is another world ruled by human, but that seems more peaceful and stable - The reporter approaches a red-skinned, bearded and slightly obese ogre - Here one of the refugees who intends to go to Renmant

\- I heard that in that world of humans there is no knowledge of us demons. So it will be easy to impersonate a human and try to live a normal life, away from all this madness

\- As well as many. They desperately seek to avoid war, while in contrast others seek to become the next dark lords regardless of cost ... Let us pray that all this chaos will end as soon as possible. Here Makai News out ...

The mysterious man turns off the screen while looking up with a smile showing a lot of interest - So now the Power Stones are free ... This is going to get very interesting

**Chapter End**

**Reference Notes:**

**1- Ruby when asked about merging with Lilith made reference to Dragon Ball. More precisely to the metamoru dance used by Goten and Trunks to form Gotenks, and later Goku and Vegeta would use it to form Gogeta .**

**The other is another method of fusion shown in Dragon Ball, such as the use of special tendrils named Pothala. By Goku and Vegeta to form Vegetto .**

**Author's Notes:**

**Hello everyone. I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of this fic ... That again for those who have been following me for some time, it seems strange again that I make a Fanfic crossover of RWBY and even with Darkstalkers ... Well, certainly the idea of this fic arose from certain sources.**

**First and foremost, I rely heavily on the end of Lilith Aensland from Darkstalkers 3 / Vampire Savior 2 where Lilith herself when she was not part of her sister Morrigan again. This disappears and dies, that being honest gave me quite pity its end.**

**Second, for Ruby's Fusion with Lilith rather than relying on Dragon Ball. It is more based on how it is handled in Devilman, as well as a subtle homage to the Devilman Lady Spin-off manga (renamed Devil Lady in her anime adaptation) Starring Jun Fudo (i.e. Akira Fudo rule 63) On the other hand the This Ruby Súcubo's way of acting will be more in line with the concept of the succubus. As also make it similar to Cutie Honey (Another manga made by Go Nagai creator of Devilman and Mazinger Z)**

**Third the final part regarding the war in the Makai (Demon World) and the Power Stones. The latter is a nod to the saga of games of the same name of Capcom (Fuck Capcom... When will you get a Power Stone 3? I've been waiting for more than 15 years) The other is a nod to another saga of Capcom games, its once a Spin-off of Ghost & Goblins known as Gargorie´s Quest. More precisely his delivery to the Super Nintendo, Demon's Crest (Play it is a GAME OF THE GODS!) It is even in debate whether to put the 7 Power Stones of the fic with the same operation as the Crest of the video game of the gargoyle Firebrand (Red Arremer in the Japanese versions)**

**As such, he planned to make the chapter more extensive. More than anything dedicated to how Ruby's father (Taiyang Xiao-Long) reacts to the change of his daughter, and how he is doing a training to understand his super succubus powers ... But I decided to suppress it, for feeling it quite unnecessary and irrelevant to the plot. And make the chapter more direct with what this new Ruby Rose can do (which is not that she has shown much to say)**

**And honestly ... I dare to say that this introductory chapter I did very on the fly. And there are certainly some ideas I have on the table, but I am in debate whether to test them or not. Either they can positively or negatively affect the fic.**

**Here are two ideas to consider:**

**That Lilith Aensland has participation ... As the double of Ruby in alternate plan. While the real Ruby fights the bad guys under the pseudonym of Sucubus Rose under her appearance with the colors of Lilith (ie violet hair and red eyes) ... Or instead that Ruby invokes Lilith in Jojo´s Bizarre Stand plan Adventure or as a family member to help you in battle for certain techniques such as the Darkness Illusion that Morrigan usually uses.**

**As I did with Ruby Rose, that also Weiss, Blake and Yang merge with demons (obviously female) so they can be on par with Ruby ... That for practical purposes they will be succubi based on certain internet memes related to a Super Crown. Or instead keep Ruby the only one fused with a demon, in this case a Succubus.**

**Anyway ... I'm open to more ideas. Except for other plans with one of the RWBY characters, more precisely Jaune Arc ... I have a special idea for him, and thus I save all requests related to him.**

**See you in the next chapter ... That is in the planning phase.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Episode 2**

**Succubus Demonstration**

Shortly after the Bullhead landed, when the main gate opened, a blond boy came out running towards a trash can to vomit from the dizziness he suffered inside the aircraft. Which disgusted several and most, including the hybrid succubus and her older sister, simply passed by without paying attention.

Ruby and Yang as they advanced, soon stopped and marvel at the great building they see in front of you. That is a great academy of several towers, which at first glance gives the impression of being a small citadel or a futuristic version of a medieval castle.

\- There is no better view that surpasses this - commented Yang getting up.

The hybrid agrees to her comment, including Lilith herself agrees ... Then Ruby stares at the other boys who roam and smiles when she sees the varied amount of weapons, which each one carries - That girl has a folding cane, and that other one has a sword of fire

The older sister looks strangely at the succubus and then asks - Are you okay Ruby?

\- Yes, whats up?

\- I see you very calm about guns. Normally you would be screaming in excitement and running to see the weapons of others - Yang explained, making exaggerated gestures with becoming chibi, having stars in his eyes and taking a magnifying glass out of his pocket. Then return to normal with a worried expression - That's why I say, Are you really okay?

\- Eh ... Well ... Let's say that in recent months I learned to control myself. And I think ... Is giving me results heh, heh - I affirm Ruby with a nervous smile while scratching his cheek. And there is a transparent Lilith chibi that passes it making replicas of the weapons that the hybrid in sight now, by using its transformation ability.

-_ I think it's easier to tell him. That with being able to transform parts of your body into weapons, and transmute objects into weapons, you can technically have any weapon you want without any complications _\- hints at Lilith chibi while doing fencing practices with a fire sword, which then returns it into an extensible whip and finally it transforms into a folding cane.

\- _All in good time Lilith_ \- Ruby mentally muttered, which in reality is still looking for what excuse to use before his older sister.

\- By the way Ruby ... I didn't know you had become very popular lately - I hinted at Yang with a smile.

\- Because what you say?

\- Well ... - She looks around and sees a row of boys who look at Ruby with long smiles and notorious blushes and hearts in their pupils - For them

\- Ah, I don't blame them ... It's just that, well. It must be the first time they see someone as beautiful as me - Ruby with a sparkle on her face and with her eyes closed. He makes a suggestive model pose causing many boys to start taking pictures and whistling loudly - The result of drinking a lot of quality milk. And take care of a perfect figure like mine

\- Wow Ruby! I did not imagine that you became more sure of yourself - Yang exclaimed notoriously surprised at the attitude of the hybrid succubus, and then reflects with a thoughtful gesture - Thinking about it, anyone with your figure would be in them - Looks up to ask - Why don't you try to make friends? I mean, if you think all these guys who look at you are

\- Oh, neglect. I already made a new friend ... Better said my new best friend of a lifetime - Proudly states the succubus hybrid while Lilith nods several times, then winks her left eye with a thumb up.

\- Seriously? What is she like and what is her name? - Question Yang quite interested.

\- Believe me, it is closer to what you think and you will be surprised when I show it to you - Ruby walks with her eyes to the side without paying attention to where she is advancing ... Than later - Whooa! - You stumble upon a cargo of white suitcases. That almost all the boys who were watching her ran to help her, very seriously on their faces.

\- Are you all right, miss ?! You got hurt?!

\- I have knowledge in first aid, I give my help

\- Ah, thanks for the great Oum that's fine

\- Thank you guys, you are very kind - Ruby gets up very calm, who then winks at all the boys accompanied by a seductive smile. Everyone knelt as if they were knights honoring their queen.

\- We are here to serve you, my lady!

\- I see it, and I don't believe it - Yang said with wide eyes when she saw the attitude of all the boys in front. That deep down - _I wish I had the same fate_ \- Feel jealous before his younger sister, and look around where he notices the other girls who are present who have similar looks to his - And I think I'm not the only one

Among all the kneeling boys, one stands up with an annoyed look at the white suitcases - Who was the stupid person who left this in the middle?

\- Sorry?! - In front of everyone comes a young woman with long white hair with a long ponytail collected to the right of her head, with snow-white skin. Cyan eyes with a cut scar on the left eye, which wears a white dress with white boots. Who looks at the whole crowd with a clear expression of annoyance with his frown - Do you have any idea who he's messing with?

\- Weiss Schnee, of the Schnee family and heiress of the Schnee company. One of the largest energy producers in the world - I mention a mysterious young woman in black and white clothes, and with long black hair that has a long black ribbon over her head. And with amber eyes that give the feeling of a cat, that curiously is standing reading a book entitled Ninjas del Amor.

\- Thanks for the presentation, whoever you are - Nods the mentioned heiress with clear airs of superiority, while directing his gaze towards the hybrid succubus - Now ... Do you know what you could have caused?

\- Look I'm sorry, it was my fault for not seeing where he walks - Ruby looks down in apology.

The heiress opens one of her suitcases and shows a glass of dust - See this ?! This is dust, one of the most important resources in the world. You could have broken it, or made it explode because of your clumsiness

Faced with such a rude attitude, the boys present look at Weiss with displeasure that one of them with a rich-looking appearance comes out to answer - I'm sorry, miss, but apologize to her right now

\- Yes! She humbly apologized. Don't you treat her like that ?!

\- And what are you? His fan club? - Weiss question sarcastically, to which several come out in defense.

\- Look little princess, you can be heir to the company you are. But she is the most beautiful woman I've ever seen in my whole life ... And you! You are neither close to her beauty nor goodness

\- She is like a goddess. Without thinking, I would risk my life, just to see her happy

\- So is! She must surely be a better hunter, than a spoiled girl like you will never be

\- _I think I can get used to this_ \- Ruby thought with a smile that is getting longer, seeing how all the boys treat in a very special way.

\- _This is one of the benefits of being a succubus. The innate enchantment and influence the hearts of men, so that they yield to our demands _\- Explain the succubus Lilith dressed as a school teacher with glasses and being behind a white board. With drawings of herself surrounded by several shoulders with several hearts in the background.

Following the game, Ruby in a melodramatic performance looking at the boys around her - Thank you very much. You are the noblest men I have had the opportunity to meet ... It really makes me happy to see that there are good people in the world - Immediately see how they kneel again in unison in solemn tone they exclaim.

\- The pleasure is ours my lady! We are honored to make her happy!

\- _This must be a joke?_ \- Weiss thought with nervous tic in his left eye at the stage he is witnessing.

Ruby looks ahead with a determined look - Weiss Schnee ... Maybe I didn't make the best impression. But I Ruby Rose ... I humbly offer you my friendship, and I hope we can get along - Extend your right hand as a sign of wanting a handshake.

\- Anyway, I accept your apology. But asking for my friendship just like that, it's totally ridiculous - The heiress turns around while her butlers pick up the luggage, but they take time to be dumbfounded by the beauty of the succubus. That noticing such an attitude they shout at them – HURRY UP! Or they will be fired!

The mysterious cat-eyed girl looks impressed as I finish everything and stares at Ruby with wondering - Who is this girl?

\- Thanks again for your help. - The hybrid is very happy, putting her hand on her left cheek accompanied by a smile. Ask quietly - If it's not too much to ask. Could you give me privacy please

\- At your service Miss Ruby Rose!

Yang, on the other hand, is astonished at how the group of kneeling boys get up to say goodbye to their little sister. In the most respectful way possible, making you wonder - How do you do that? And since when did she become a queen?

\- Did you see Yang? It seems that making friends in Beacon is much easier than imagined - I suggest Ruby with a long smile as she moves towards the building.

The aforementioned did nothing but nod slowly and in a slight tone respond - Yes ... That seems - Walks following her sister, while mentalizing - Definitely. This is not the Ruby I know. Really, how do I really end up like this?

**XXXXXXX**

In the side yard of the academy sits that blond boy who ran to vomit after leaving the Bullhead. That right now he is reading very frowned, a book entitled Manual to be the Best Huntsman, and begins to quote one of the tips - Hmm ... The best hunter must be an honest, noble person, willing to help needy and above all a person of firm convictions ... Sounds easy - He gets up to walk while going to the next page - In the case of men, they must be gentlemen, selfless and not be carried away by selfish desires such as greed, ego far from sexual pleasures ... Ok, I must keep it in mind - Go to another page of which he looks more closely - It is important to have good physical condition. Train and perfect combat skills. Be very attentive to everything around you and know very well where you walk ... Whooaa! - As he advanced, unwittingly stepping on a stone in the middle and ends up falling face down, hitting his nose and forehead. Then he turns around covering his face with both hands twisting in pain.

\- Are you okay? - Ruby asks who bends down watching the blond boy on the floor - Take my hand

\- Ehhh ... Thank you ... - The boy with his right hand takes the hand of the young succubus, and is helped to get up although with the other hand he still covers his sore face - I'm sorry ... It was my fault. I didn't see where I was treading

\- You should be more careful for the next one - Yang suggested with crossed arms

\- I know ... Just that I was paying attention to a manual - The boy nods with his hand on his face and his eyes closed.

\- This is yours? - Ruby asks taking the book on the floor and reads the title aloud – Says Manual to be the Best Huntsman

The blond opens his right eye slightly and the first thing he sees is his book, which immediately closes his eye and extends his right hand to collect his possession - Yes, it is mine I just bought it yesterday - With some effort he opens his eyes to fix in his book, and adjusts the pages to where he was reading - Thank you very much, it was very kind of you, Miss.

\- I am Ruby Rose a pleasure - Greets the hybrid winking her left eye with a small smile.

\- _She is beautiful_ \- the blushed boy thought, but immediately lay head looking at the book carefully - _No! No! No Jaune! The manual says that I should not be influenced by dirty things or selfish desires. I must be noble and gentlemanly!_ \- With a forced smile he puts his left arm in front of his pecs and lowers his head slightly - Likewise Miss Rose ... My name is Jaune Arc ... And as a hunter my duty is to be someone noble, gentlemanly and honest ... I promise to help her when I need to - He turns around looking at his manual and begins to walk very fast, which almost seems to be running without any specific direction.

\- What a weird boy - Yang said with an eyebrow raised and missed - Who needs a manual to be a huntsman and huntress? If we are in Beacon

\- Who knows, but he looks like a nice boy - Ruby gets up and walks a little far from the academy, while his older sister follows her. As he continues to move forward, he puts his left hand on his face covering his mouth and becomes thoughtful about - _The scent of that boy ... He feels nice like that of potato ... But much more attractive ... Lilith Do you know what that means?_

\- _That means he is a boy with a very good and pure heart ... And his quality of goodness is at a level that makes him ideal to return it. The ideal or destined man_ \- I explain the transparent Lilith flying next to Ruby.

\- _The ideal man? And what does it mean?_

\- _Remember Ruby, that by merging with me you became a succubus. And as such our species, despite its ease of attracting men of various races. It is in our instinct to choose the best one based on goodness, nobility and other relevant characteristics, that as long as a man has a high level of the aforementioned, that means that… Well… Our instincts of reproduction and pleasure come out_

\- _The only thing that I understood, is that it means something good for me Or am I wrong?_ \- See how the transparent succubus nods to your answer.

\- _Well ... You better experience it for yourself ... Even if I never go through something similar to remember_ \- Lilith said with her index finger under her small chin looking up.

**XXXXXXX**

\- Ok Ruby. I think we are far enough away for anyone to see us - Yang said looking around the forest - What is that secret you want to tell me?

\- This - Ruby's cape detaches itself into several red bats that fly around the hybrid succubus.

\- What is that?! How did your cloak turn into bats ?! - Exclaims the impressed older sister with wide eyes.

\- And that's not all - Ruby makes the bats come together to become his beloved red sickle, the Cresent Rose - This is my baby ... But improved to the nth power

\- What really ?! How is that?!

The hybrid positions its gun in the shape of a cannon and points towards the sky, which when the trigger is pulled fires a powerful white burst of energy that pierces the clouds. After that the Cresent Rose comes off in bats that form to be the red cape.

Yang looking at the sky with his mouth open, looks down at his sister's view - since when can you do that ?!

\- It's a long story ... And I'll go in parts - Hence Ruby begins to explain to her older sister in detail everything related to Lilith, the fusion and the skills she can do as a succubus.

\- Let's see if I understood ... - Yang said arms folded and looking down thoughtfully - You merged with a demon named Lilith, and who claims to be a succubus who has no idea that it really is. But thanks to that, you have those great super powers ... It's really hard to believe all that

\- If you don't believe me, then I show you Lilith. - Very excited, Ruby concentrates part of her aura making it shine in a light white. That the transparent figure of Lilith emerges next to her materializing in a totally physical way, of which Ruby points it out with her thumb - Yang, she is Lilith

\- Hi, my name is Lilith Aensland. It's nice to meet you Yang - Say hello to the succubus of lilac hair winking her left eye, being in her true form with showing her big red wings on her back and the little ones she has on her head.

Yang is shocked at the extravagant way the demon girl appeared, and began to analyze her appearance in detail. First with the type of clothes he wears, which is quite revealing and especially that highlights his slender figure next to his proportions of busts. That seeing how his younger sister is now, notice that the violet-haired girl's physique is more than identical in height and proportions. If it wasn't for the hair color, I could almost say that she would be her other younger sister.

But what caught his attention the most were the long wings on his back and the ones on his head. More for the fact that he was levitating. And that the curiosity and fascination for such wings was such that he did not resist touching them and feeling them was as if he was really touching a large bat ... In the end he could only say - Incredible

\- Thank you ... If you like my wings - Lilith nods with a smile, noticing how fascinated her guest's sister is.

\- First time I see someone with wings like you are. I don't even remember a similar faun - Yang after examining the wings in detail, looks up directly into the succubus's eyes to ask him - Are you really the one who changed my sister?

\- That's right ... And as a curious fact, before meeting Ruby. I looked like this - Lilith alters her body to look in her most nostalgic form, with the stature and small proportions of busts of yesteryear - Can you believe it? I didn't even imagine that by merging with Ruby I was going to end up like this - He returns his body in his new form more proportionate and tall, doing a sensual pose - I owe Ruby enough, to see me as a woman

\- Hey. If I also looked different before the merger - I protest Ruby pretending to complain, and then alter her body in her appearance when she was still a pure human, of which Yang identifies her as her younger sister who remembers most - She was just a simple girl who aspires to be a Huntress - And returns her body to her body in its current state. Making a pose of putting his arms behind his head, while his great busts do reboing - And now I look like a model

\- Can you alter the size and proportions of your body ?! That's great - the older woman exclaims very excited to see such skill that many girls will envy for having it.

\- Not only that, I can also become other people - I affirm Ruby very confident with her eyes closed.

\- As well?

After the question both Ruby and Lilith smile at the same time, while they glow slightly as their bodies begin to change their appearance, with now blond hair and waist length, lilac eyes and Yang's height and dress. Fully adopting the appearance of the older one, similar to that mutant with blue skin and red hair (1)

\- Wow! You can really transform yourself into other people. With that you could impersonate the director Ozpin and send in the academy - Insinuous Yang very impressed with how both Ruby and Lilith took their appearance.

\- Ehh ... About that Yang, there are certain limits of what I can transform - Ruby said to return to her original appearance and the same with Lilith - First and foremost, I can only transform myself into other women who have seen and heard her voice. I can't take the form of someone of the opposite sex and that involves the faunal men, I can only impersonate female fauns

\- Also that you can only take the form, but not your personality traits and memories. But it is possible through a very special condition - Lilith explained raising the index finger of her right hand.

\- Which condition? - Question Yang intrigued and see how both succubus show a shadowed look. At the same time they respond.

\- Take that woman's soul and assimilate it completely

\- That?! That sounds scary - Yang exclaimed notoriously restless - Is that really the condition?

\- Well yes ... But we have promised not to use it in case they are before people who really deserve it, like bad people ... Or in very special cases, girls who are about to die and do not deserve it in the first place - Insists Ruby raising the hand - It's like making that girl live forever, but within us

\- Ok, that means that by chance a Grimm puts me in danger of death. You would take my soul to stay alive, inside you - I question the elder Xiao-Long and see how both succubus nod with a small smile - It's weird, tender and scary at the same time

On the other hand, Lilith seeing the response of the sister of her hostess lowers her head with an expression of regret - I am very sorry if I transform your sister into a monster ... I was terrified of dying, and I had to do about it before it was too late

Yang for his part, seeing how worried the succubus was shown, walks in front of her and caresses her head - Don't worry Lily. Your situation is understandable, and besides ... Seeing what my little sister is capable of doing thanks to you, it fills me with pride ... And I feel a little jealous

\- Do I really make you jealous? - Ruby asked very intrigued.

\- Yes ... I mean, with everything you can do now to be a succubus. Super strength, transform into other girls and modify your weapon, you are practically a super heroine of cartoon - Yang responds with clear enthusiasm while doing bizarre poses simulating what her younger sister did in her demonstration - Anyone would die for being able to do half of that what you can do

\- Even my sister thinks I'm a super heroine - Young Rose muttered looking down with a small smile and left hand on her chin in thoughtful expression.

\- By the way ... Don't you think we should go back to the academy for the course presentation? - I hint at the major with a question mark on the forehead.

\- IT IS TRUE! FOR LITTLE FORGET! - I exclaim Ruby very worried with her hands on her cheeks - Lilith! Come back to me now!

\- Ah, ok - He nodded the purple-haired succubus as he turned to look at Yang to say goodbye - It was a pleasure to meet you Yang Xiao-Long ... We'll see each other on another occasion ... Although technically we will be seeing each other as long as possible - It begins to shine brightly until Become in pure light that flies to join Ruby.

\- Does anyone else know about this? - Yang said out of curiosity.

\- Only you and dad. I plan to reveal it to Uncle Crow when I can… For the rest of the world it is a secret - Ruby carries her older sister on her back, while pulling out her red succubus wings accompanied by propellant rockets (2) - Hold on tight Yang - Take off to a large speed higher than a jet.

What they both did not know ... was that they were monitored by the director of Beacon Academy through discrete security cameras. Where the director with Professor Goodwitch witnessed the whole truth behind Ruby Rose's skills as a succubus.

\- Do you think we should keep it under strict surveillance? - The teacher suggested with a serious attitude, but you can see the features of being very impressed.

\- Maybe ... But for now it doesn't seem like I'm going to endanger anyone. Unless an incident occurs - said the director sitting at his table, who was very intrigued by everything seen. Especially for that succubus that merged with her future student - _Lilith Aensland ... Is she perhaps a relative of her? ... I wonder what she is doing right now_

**XXXXXXX**

A second after the hybrid succubus show. They arrive at the entrance of the academy, that Yang when getting off had to fix the hair immediately making a few quick turns to the head - That was intense

\- Looks like we arrived on time - Ruby said seeing the amount of people inside the conference room. Once inside to receive the eyes of several people, mainly from boys who immediately recognized her. Almost unanimously they formed a couple of rows to give ample space to follow - Thank you guys!

\- Pleasure is our lady Ruby Rose!

\- Is this part of your succubus powers? - Yang asks to see the attitude that the boys take before their sister. To which she nods with a smile.

\- _This is Yang, according to Lilith I have the ability to influence the hearts of men with my charms. That means I can put any boy literally under my domain_ \- I telepathically explain the hybrid with notorious emotion, while her sister opened her eyes impressed - _Ah ... I also forgot to mention that I can use telepathy to communicate directly to the mind_

\- _What else can you do? It's almost like a living Scroll!_ \- Yang mentally exclaimed at the range of skills that her younger sister now possesses.

A few meters away is the heiress Schnee who sees with a raised eyebrow, of how that Ruby advances in the middle of the open corridor along with a blonde girl. While Ruby spends her greeting with a nervous smile - _Does she think she is a movie star?_

Through the entrance to the room comes Jaune, who sees with a little nervousness all the people present. So he decides to reread his book carefully in search of advice, which he reads quietly - A Huntsman must know how to relate to people, and meet their needs. Knowing how to express yourself, being sociable and always giving a good impression - As you move forward, without warning someone ends up pushing you on your back and ends up falling face down - Hey ... That hurt

\- Are you okay? - Asked worried a girl with red hair collected in a ponytail, and dress that reminds a lot of an Amazon or Spartan warrior.

\- Thank you ... You are very kind ... - Jaune slowly agrees that she takes the young woman's hand and helps her up - My name is Jaune Arc What is your name Miss?

\- Nikos. Pyrrha Nikos

Inside the conference scenario, Dean Ozpin is attached to a microphone and is accompanied by Professor Goodwitch. That right now begins his speech at the beginning of the course.

\- Greetings young Hunters and Hunters. They have traveled here in search of knowledge. To perfect their techniques and acquire new skills, and when they finish. They will dedicate their lives to the protection of people ... But I look at them, and what I see is wasted energy. A need for direction, a purpose. You assume that knowledge will free you from it. But during the stay in this academy you will discover to what extent your knowledge will take you, and it is up to you to take the first step.

Once finished, Ozpin leaves the microphone while Professor Goodwitch takes her place in giving the following warning.

\- They will gather in the room tonight, and tomorrow will begin their initiation. They are ready? Can withdraw

After the speech, Yang tells his sister about the director - He looked something ... Strange

\- How was it mysterious? - Ruby said that he looks at the director ... And he gives it a slight look - I feel like he is watching me

With Jaune, after the speech is over he shows his book to the young redhead named Pyrrha Nikos - I am learning with this manual ... I want to be an exemplary Huntsman

\- I see ... - Pyrrha slowly nods that he looks at the title of the book and gives him a supportive smile - Good luck Jaune. I hope you achieve your mission

\- Thanks - The boy scratches the back of his neck a little flushed, then turns around and looks at Ruby in the crowd - _It's her!_ \- That he desperately reads his book, in an effort to ignore it and take it out of his head. To avoid bad thoughts as dictated by your manual.

\- Mmmh? ... - Pyrrha looks surprised at the boy for the attitude he takes, and sees where he was looking. And Ruby notes with a nervous smile being the center of attention of many of the boys present - _Who is she?_

**XXXXXXX**

At night, while many students prepared their sleeping bags and pajamas. Elsewhere, a complete circle of men forms in their bags, serving as guards, while in the center is the succubus hybrid lying peacefully on an inflatable mattress, which one of the male students lent him with pleasure. Beside his older sister is lying on another inflatable mattress.

\- Ahh ... This is life ... Don't you think Ruby? - Yang hinted very relaxed in his yellow pajamas, while he settled on the mattress.

\- Maybe ... Although, I think Dad would go crazy if he saw all these guys around us - Said the hybrid succubus sarcastically taking a slight look at the circle of trained boys. While she is dressed in a black pajamas with drawings of red roses and on her forehead she wears an eye cover.

\- I approve ... grrr - Grumpy in a feline and flirtatious sister of the succubus, while looking with lusty eyes at several shirtless boys who are sitting in their sleeping bags - It must be great to have that ability, in which guys do what you ask them

\- Yes ... But it is a bit awkward, when they arrive with nothing pleasant intentions ... The good thing is that I can easily reject those who do not like me, and have on my side those who are worthwhile - While still taking a look at people around. Ruby gets to notice Jaune who walks reading his manual, who wears a black shirt with white shorts dressed in pajamas - He must be very dedicated, to read it at all times

\- If you find it uncomfortable to be with all these boys, why not make friends with whom you can talk and share everything? - Yang suggested with a smile.

\- I already have Lilith - The hybrid responds, while the mentioned succubus materializes in a transparent chibi standing next to Ruby. And between the two wink the left eye.

\- I mean this academy ... I mean, Lily is not that she is a bad friend ... But it would be better to meet more girls, for good ... Not to be like a prostitute - Yang said with a nervous smile.

\- What did you say? - Question Ruby with a frown.

\- I do not say it ... If I heard that say to more than three very annoying girls, for seeing you surrounded by boys all the time ... I even think I heard of one that you stole her boyfriend - She answered with a finger on his chin looking towards the ceiling, then look at her sister - From what I think, doing other friends would help you have a more ... Nice

\- She has a good point - said chibi Lilith nodding at Yang's words

\- How to be friends with a faun, to show that I don't discriminate against anyone? - I comment the hybrid with slight humor.

\- How about that girl over there who is reading a book?

\- You mean that mysterious-looking faun? - I hint Ruby with a slightly raised eyebrow watching the young woman with a black bun over her head.

\- How do you know she is a faun? - Yang asks with suspicion.

\- My succubus senses allow me to distinguish who is human and who is not, even to discern if it is male or female - Ruby explained while she is next to her chibi Lilith is holding a spider's head, and is dressed in a tight suit between red and blue with black stripes on squares on all sides, plus the drawing of a black spider on the central chest (3)

\- Wow ... What else can't you do? - Yang gets up with his sister and before continuing, they are interrupted by a couple of boys who are worried.

\- They are fine?

\- Yes - Nods the hybrid succubus - I'm just going to talk to a specific girl - Watch the couple withdraw. While still walking with his older sister.

The amber-eyed girl who is reading, lowers her book when she feels that pair of sisters approaching in which the blonde responds loudly with a greeting. And go carefully to the succubus hybrid, which asks - Are you not the one surrounded by boys all the time?

\- Heh, heh ... Well yes ... It's not that I want it, it's something that just happened ... My name is Ruby - The succubus extends his right hand - And are you?

\- Blake - The cat-eyed faun answered without much preamble.

\- Well Blake, my name is Yang and I'm Ruby's sister - The aforementioned points to herself - I like your bun, matches your pajamas ... And well ... It's a nice night, don't you think?

\- If it's a pleasant night, almost as much as this book - I suggest with faint sarcasm the faun - I will continue reading ... As soon as they leave ...

\- Wow ... How cold - Yang said slightly impressed.

\- And what are you reading? - Ruby asks out of curiosity - Do you have a name?

\- This is a man with two personalities. One is the right end and the other side the wrong end - Blake responds as he returns to his reading.

\- Sounds interesting - I hint Yang looking away.

\- _Sounds familiar to me_ \- Lilith said via telepathy being a transparent image next to Ruby

\- I love books - Ruby says with a small smile - Yang used to read me every night before bed. Stories of heroes, monsters ... And I wanted to be like those of which I became a hunter

\- Therefore? Do you expect to live in a happy forever? - I question the sarcastic faun.

\- I hope we all do it ... When I was a child, I wanted to be like those heroes who save the world. That would protect those who cannot protect themselves - Ruby explained with slight conviction, while beside him the transparent succubus does not stop assenting every word he says.

\- _And technically you already are Ruby_ \- Said the succubus while Ruby nods in thanks.

\- That is quite ambitious for a girl ... Unfortunately the world is not like in fairy tales - I hint with slight melancholy.

\- That's why we are ... To make it a better place - Ruby nods raising her shoulders a little.

\- Ohhh ... I'm very proud of you little sister - Yang said tenderly to give a hug to her tall younger sister, and this is not allowed to start a hilarious fight in a cloud of smoke.

\- What the hell is going on here? What is all this noise? - Question annoys the Schnee inheritance in her gray pajamas watching as the cloud of smoke dissipates showing the pair of sisters, with Ruby grabbing Yang in a German suplex - Can't you see that there are people trying to sleep?

After a forced apology from the sisters, Ruby herself is intercepted by several of the boys who were guarding her and are very worried, while some look reluctantly at Weiss. Then they follow the pair of sisters in a bodyguard plan, in which they go to their mattresses to sleep.

\- By Oum ... How annoying - Weiss said watching Ruby disgustedly being surrounded by her apparent reverse harem.

**XXXXXXX**

Within a meadow of red flowers that is glimpsed by a dark sky, which gives a gloomy and disturbing atmosphere. Ruby is wearing the same clothes as Lilith, as is the succubus of lilac hair on the side, while in front of both is the figure of a man covered with a shadow on his face.

\- Time without seeing Lilith, I see that you finally managed to merge with a human in time.

\- Long time no see sir! - Exclaims Lilith excited with sparkle in her eyes - If I succeed! And the results are incredible

\- Do you know him? - Ruby asks very strangely.

\- Yes ... And it's a long story - Nods the purple-haired succubus.

\- I also noticed the results ... But I didn't come for that. I come to inform you and you too Ruby Rose, of something very important

\- Something very important? What is it about? - Ruby said very intrigued.

\- In the Makai, world where I and Lilith came from, a world war is happening. And because of that, many demons are coming to your Ruby world. To take refuge

\- Is my world a refuge from demons? - I point out the curious hybrid before the revelation - Is that bad?

\- It depends ... There may come some who just want to get away from the war ... But others may begin to sow the chaos and it would be a nuisance that because of some garbage, we become bad reputation ... But it is not the only thing I came to report

\- And what did you come to report sir? - Question Lilith with intrigue.

\- I may soon need you to go to the Makai, for special orders ... More specifically related to the Power Stones. And when that time comes, I'll call them

\- The Power Stones? Is that what we have to look for? - Lilith said strangely.

\- That's it. My presence is no longer necessary here ... - The mysterious man vanishes from the place.

\- Does that mean we'll do great things soon? - Ruby suggests that she is very excited.

**End of the Chapter**

**Notes:**

**1- Think of something like Mystique of the X-Men. But the detail of taking the soul of other women for a more exact transformation is inspired by Shang Tsung by Mortal Kombat.**

**2- For those who find it exaggerated that Ruby in his Succubus abilities can transform his wings into propellant rockets. For those who know the skills of Morrigan / Lilith, she in her specials showed something similar, and also appears in her appearance in other Capcom crossovers games such as Marvel VS Capcom, Project X Zone and Tatsunoko VS Capcom. Even launching missiles from its wings and one of its Specials is literally launching several missiles as if it were a Mecha.**

**3- If nobody has noticed, Lilith does a Spider-Man cosplay or should say Spider-Girl (That by the way there are comics of such a character)**

**Author's Notes:**

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter, which in a similar way to the previous certain things I had to invent almost on the go ... But I would say that the fic is going to have a more definite course. Of course, I am open to ideas, as long as I see that I can give you some special benefit.**

**Perhaps those who know RWBY noticed certain changes. Especially by Jaune when he says he is reading a manual ... This change is intended to make Jaune more obsessed with being a good Huntsman in a comic context, but at the same time giving him more determination. So give him an excuse to avoid Ruby, or other girls to avoid perverted thoughts and make room for comic moments. And make it more similar to how they were projected to the knights of the middle ages.**

**Another detail that fixed and that I propose to be recurrent for fic ... Whether this Ruby Succubus has the affinity to make Cosplay, and be the sexiest in every way. Either in a subtle way with clothes that make her look beautiful and without having to teach a lot, or with revealing clothes and that leaves nothing to the imagination. And that partly show Ruby very proud in the good sense of being sexy and powerful at the same time ... Due to the influence of her nature as a succubus.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Succubus Demonstration II**

\- _Hey Lilith ... What are the Power Stones?_ \- Ruby asks very curious as she goes to her assigned locker, accompanied by her sister Yang.

\- _Supposedly they are gems of power that amplify the powers of a demon, or of any living being that is able to use them ... Although I have never seen them in person_ \- Responds to the transparent succubus walking next to Ruby.

\- _And why is there a war in your world?_

\- _I would like to know that. Although assuming that demons are coming to this world, I worry a lot about those that can cause very terrible things to humans and fauns_

\- _And what terrible things can these demons do that concern you?_ \- Said the hybrid already standing in front of her locker.

\- _Many, and quite serious. I do not lie in telling you that there are many demons that see humans as inferior beings, food, slaves and even toys to realize their most twisted fantasies... But there are also many demons made up only of women like us succubi, who need males of other races to reproduce and prefer human men for the good taste of their essence_

\- _Whooa! That sounds like a lot of bad things. Should we do something about it?_ \- Ruby mentally exclaims very worried.

\- _I'm thinking about that. But I think you should first focus on your academic duties, and only act when the situation warrants._

\- What's up little sister? I see you very quiet and serious - Yang asks with a slightly raised eyebrow - Are you worried about the initiation test?

\- It's not that ... It's that I'm having a conversation with Lilith about something else outside the test - Responds to the hybrid succubus looking down a little.

\- I see ... and tell me Ruby. Are you excited for the test? - Yang hints at a smile.

\- How not to be? - The hybrid takes out her Cresent Rose from her cloak in a magic trick, and opens it in her sickle shape - Depending on how it turns out, I was very satisfied. Or leave everyone speechless before my exploits

\- And you know you're not the only one who will do the initiation? True? - Question the biggest Xiao-Long showing a worried look - If you want to grow up, you will have to meet people and work as a team

\- I know, I know ... But ... First, what does it have to do with meeting people with fighting? And second ... I'm already big enough to take care of myself ... Third ... With my great succubus powers, I can do anything in front of you - Affirms Ruby, very confident, while magically shaping her weapon into a kind of assault rifle. Then he separates it into a pair of guns, and finally with shaking them a few times they turn into a pair of sharp discs of approximately 12 curved blades - Ta-dah! You see it? What do I need a team for? If i can do this

\- That's great ... But ... What happens when you have to form a team?

\- Honestly ... I don't know ... Maybe he's on your team ... Or something like that - Ruby said keeping her weapons in her cloak and putting her hands behind her back a little insecure.

\- And why shouldn't you be in someone else's team? - Yang hinted while holding the hair of her hair.

\- Oh my dear sister Yang - Ruby points out accusingly as she puts her arms crossed adopting an authoritative tone - Are you telling me you don't want to be on my team!?

\- What?! No, of course not ... I just thought that maybe, maybe, it would help you ... Get out of your comfort zone - Yang suggested with some insecurity in his eyes.

\- Absolutely ridiculous Yang ... So you know, since I merged with Lilith many things happened. So I am out of my comfort zone months ago - Affirms annoying the hybrid succubus looking to the side with eyes closed - If you insist so much. Well, I have no problems with teaming up with others - Raise your index finger to your left - I would even take Jaune on my computer instead

\- Who me? - The aforementioned said himself, looking up. And then realizing that it was Ruby who pointed out it starts to turn red like tomato, which very nervous hints - No-no that goes, I say it's not that I don't like it ... But, it's that I ... Well ... Don't be the one ... And maybe ... Do the ridiculous ha ha ha ... - Dominated by nerves, he stares at the sheet of paper in his hand and starts walking quickly - I just came by my locker! Nothing else! Nothing else!

\- If you're going to put guys in your team, I'll make sure I'm with you so he doesn't do weird things to you - Yang hints in a protective tone.

\- Pfff ... Please. If that worries you, you know that I can dominate the boys and do what I order them - Ruby said very confident with a smile.

\- _Don't you think that would be abuse of power?_ \- Said a chibi Lilith with eyes closed, and with a drop of sweat on her forehead.

On the other hand the nervous blond boy keeps walking until he can locate his locker - Ahh ... Finally, that was close

\- What's up Jaune?

\- AAAAaaahhh! ... Ah ... Hi Pyrrha heh, heh, he - He jumped in fright and nervously laughs when he realizes who is next to him.

\- Why are you so nervous? Is it the initiation test? - Pyrrha asked.

\- Eh, no, it's not that ... - Jaune turns his head and lowers his eyes still flushed - It's that when that girl named Ruby Rose, I mentioned that she wanted me to be on her team. I lost my mind, my heart didn't stop accelerating ... And my head didn't stop spinning

\- Ruby Rose? - Pyrrha sees behind Jaune about seven meters away, the hybrid succubus next to her sister - Is that girl in black and red clothes?

\- Yes ... And it is not that I do not like ... It is that she has something special, as if she were a goddess ... And I would hate to make a fool of her, and see me as an idiot - I say Jaune very sorry.

\- Just ignore her. It is just a presumptuous - Weiss Schnee affirms with much cynicism that is next to Pyrrha, seeing with disgust the hybrid succubus - The most certain thing is that he only has a good body. But not the talent or the skill to be a professional huntress

\- If you say so - He said with a nervous expression, while breathing a little and trying to concentrate - And according to the manual. I must avoid all perverted thoughts, or I will never be a great huntsman

\- By the way Pyrrha - Weiss said staring at the young redhead - Have you thought about which team you would like to be? I'm sure everyone wants to join someone as strong and sophisticated as you

\- Hmm ... I'm not sure. Maybe a lot of people would want to join her - Pyrrha points to Ruby, who spends her time showing her sister a pair of dark red gauntlet that next to the knuckles come out what appear to be a pair of red laser claws, almost half a meter from length. And that after making a move unintentionally ends by breaking the door of his locker in several pieces - I see that it is very popular among boys

\- Please ... Ignorant and superficial people wanted to unite with that pretentious one - I suggest the heiress turning her eyes reluctantly - I instead value the true talent and potential of the people. And I would be honored to team up with you Pyrrha

\- That sounds great - Pyrrha nods with a smile, then turns his gaze to his side - And your Jaune What team would you like to be on?

\- Ehh ... Well, I ... I don't know ... Maybe with anyone, I say, we didn't come to learn? And in case my team is not very enthusiastic. I have my manual to guide me on the right track - With a nervous expression and looking sideways with insecurity. Jaune shows his book by pretending to know what he does.

\- That's cute. You know ... I think you would be a great leader - I suggest Pyrrha touching one of Jaune's shoulders, making her blush and act more nervously.

\- Leader me? Ha ha ha What do you say? I don't think I'm made for such a position ... And I hardly know anyone here, except you and Ruby ha ha ha - Jaune turns around, with Pyrrha and the heiress Schnee on his back. Then he starts walking - I think I have to go ...

\- Is that because of what I said? - I speak Pyrrha with a worried expression, watching Jaune withdraw from the area.

\- Anyway, he's just an amateur who doesn't know what he does - Weiss hinted with clear cynicism - Having him on my team would be a waste, I'm sure of that

In the middle of the whole place, all the horns begin to give the following statement - **All students, report to the ravine immediately. I repeat, all students report to the ravine immediately**

\- Ohh ... It seems that the action is about to begin - I suggest Ruby with a small smile, after having fixed her locker in a very improvised way. With the use of glue and tape - Get ahead of your Yang

\- Me? And what about you? - Yang asks a little missed.

\- I need to get ready. A girl needs to look as appropriate for the situation - the hybrid succubus responds, seeing herself in her mirror and touching her hair.

\- Okeeeyy ... Try not to take long - Yang slowly nods as he slowly recoils.

**XXXXXXX**

On the outskirts of Beacon Academy, more precisely in a ravine that connects to a great view of the woods, several meters high. In that if a normal person decided to jump, their chances of survival would be few to say zero. And in the same area you see several students aligned horizontally, who are standing in a square-shaped metal catapults.

In front of the students is Dean Ozpin, accompanied by Professor Goodwitch and is while watching the students, notices that someone is missing - Where is the student Ruby Rose?

\- I'M HERE! - Shout the aforementioned walking quietly, being a few meters away from everyone's sight. And that she is dressed in a peculiar outfit, consisting of an open red jacket with short sleeves and wearing a red cape attached to a chain that in the center is the badge of a silver rose. Wear the pair of red gauntlets with lightsabers. He wears white shorts with big pockets, red metallic shoes. And the highlight is that tight black body stocking that covers the entire body with an obvious exception of the head. That although technically there is no naked part exposed apart from the face, the tightness of the body suit is such that it highlights the slender and proportionate figure. So much that all the boys and even the same director remained with their mouths open and blushing, until almost some were covering their nose for nosebleeds ... Soon after he gets on the line, being next to Jaune - Excuse me, it's that I was getting ready

\- You can tell why is Miss Rose dressed like this? - Professor Goodwitch asks with a slight nervous tick in her left eye.

\- It's my clothes to go on the field and fight in open areas - Affirms Ruby very optimistic while making a turn - How are you? I look good?

Among the reactions of the people ... Jaune forcefully closes his eyes with his face like a tomato, while being very dramatic mentalized - _Don't think about dirty things Jaune! Don't think about dirty things Jaune!_

\- _When this is over, I will ask you to make me similar clothes_ \- Yang thought very interested and imagining herself with those clothes, with the slight difference of wearing a yellow jacket. And being the center of attention of all the boys, and receiving the flashes of the cameras.

\- _How do you dare?! How do you think of dressing so shamefully?!_ \- An irritated Weiss thought with the red face of someone else's grief.

\- _Hmm ... I think I could use such clothes_ \- Blake said quietly with curiosity.

\- _Where do they sell those clothes? Will it be a new fashion?_ \- Pyrrha thought very interested.

\- Whoooaa! I would like to have that kind of clothes! - Exclaimed excited a girl with short orange hair, and jade eyes.

On the other hand, Ozpin with Goodwitch intervention regains his composure. He seems to cough and begins to give his speech - For years, they have trained to be warriors and today, their skills will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest

\- Now I think that perhaps, many of you have heard rumors about the allocation of the equipment - I inform the teacher adopting a serious countenance - Well, let us end your confusion. Each of you will be given a team, starting today

The director continues giving the general explanation - These teams will remain here all their time in Beacon. So better match with who works best

Ruby turns her eyes from side to side with a glance at the other students, like Jaune who turns to the mere eye contact of a very flushed side. Yang winks at him in confidence, Weiss looks away in disgust. Between Blake and Pyrrha they are curious at the outfit that the succubus is wearing, and that young woman with short orange hair smiles very excited ... While the vast majority of boys are blushing, with their eyes on the hybrid succubus. Almost without paying attention to the principal and the teacher in front.

\- Having said that. The person with whom you make eye contact after landing will be your partner for the next four years. That after pairing, go to the north end of the forest - At the moment that the director Ozpin explains such detail. Many of the students had certain reactions about it.

The young succubus becomes very thoughtful about the implications, and analyzes the best options with whom it would be convenient to pair. Taking his older sister as his own choice, followed by that young Jaune as a viable option. Mostly because of its attractive aroma, its somewhat shy attitude that, at the hybrid's discretion, gives it some tenderness. And that after taking a look at his mind, he is very pleased with his desire not to want to team up with the succubus, to avoid all of Ruby's lewd thoughts that badly influences his way of being a hunter. Which for Ruby herself makes it even more attractive making her sketch a seductive smile ... Check out the thoughts of the feline faun Blake, taking her as another considerable candidate. From there he passes by the minds of the other boys just by seeing his obvious lustful expressions, and also of that heiress of last name Schnee remembering his toxic attitude ... That after all, it comes to mind.

\- Too bad you can't study here and be part of my team

\- Come on Ruby. If we are already a team - I suggest with optimism the succubus Lilith in a transparent image, with touching her guest's right shoulder.

\- They will find oppositions along the way. Do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path or they will die - When Ozpin details the latter, some students become restless. Such is the case of the young Arc who sketches a nervous smile ... On the other hand, the hybrid succubus emits a half smile imagining all the action and fun he will have - They will be monitored and qualified for the duration of their initiation. But our instructors will not intervene. You will find an abandoned temple at the end of the road, which contains a number of relics. Each couple must choose one, and return to the ravine ... We will keep that object, as well as its position and properly rate it. Any questions?

\- Ah, yes sir - Jaune raises his hand a little nervous, but is passed by.

\- Very well, now take your position - I order the principal in which all students systematically position themselves, while they are launched by catapults.

\- I have a question - The young Arc insists - This Landing Strategy What is it? Will they leave us close or something?

\- No. You'll be falling - The dean responds directly.

\- Ahh, I see ... So ... Did they give us parachutes or something? - Jaune said scratching his head a little.

\- No. You'll use your own landing strategy - The dean answered again without much preamble.

\- So ... What exactly is a strategy? AAAAAHHHH! - Before Jaune is finished, he is launched by the catapult without being prepared for what is coming.

\- Good luck guys - I suggest Ozpin after taking a sip of his coffee cup.

**XXXXXXX**

While each student launched flies through the air, stop a few seconds down on landing plan. The hybrid succubus takes the opportunity to fall gently in the middle of the woods, and goes to a log to sit down and gets up with a relaxed look.

\- What are you doing Ruby? - Lilith communicated with doubt standing beside her guest.

\- Wait for everyone to land on their own. Starting with me sister Yang - Ruby mentally responds with a small smile as she looks up, in view of the small silhouettes in the air that are increasingly visible. And among all note to that boy Jaune Arc, who does not stop screaming in fear - Poor, if he fails to land safely. Will die horribly

\- Mmm ... I don't understand ... Why is that guy presenting this test? If compared to others, it's just a normal human compared to the other students who use their auras - Lilith spoke showing an expression of confusion while feeling the presence of that boy.

\- Aspires to be a great hunter like everyone else ... Only it seems that I never really train to be - said the hybrid analytically and showing some concern for the welfare of Jaune - Better help him than let him die

\- AAAAAAHHHHHH! - While Jaune screams terrified for his life and not knowing what to do. Suddenly, without knowing it, he is surrounded by a slight red glow around his body, and little by little at the time of descent he does so with relative slowness. To the degree that it seemed as if he were descending at the speed of a pen, which when he notices it he asks himself - What is happening? Did anyone take pity on me? - Being among the trees, ends up falling gently to the floor and looks up towards the surroundings, without noticing who is nearby.

\- Jaune? Are you ok? - Pyrrha asks being behind the boy's back, and he turns around with an expression of thanks.

\- Pyrrha, were you helping me to land? ... - Jaune said with a cheerful smile, and almost ready to shed tears of happiness - Thank you very much! You are a hero! I almost thought I was going to die. I'm really grateful that you saved me - Take the young redhead's hands and shake her head in thanks.

\- Ah, thanks ... - Pyrrha said blushing and almost looking down - If I did nothing ... But I take it

In the distance Lilith as Ruby see the scene, where the succubus of lilac hair comments - It seems that he believed that girl was the one who saved him.

\- Well ... At least he's safe, and that's what matters - Ruby said as she gets up from the log.

\- What about the Grimms? From here I can feel that there are lots of those evil beings - The succubus looks cautiously around - I don't think that Jaune can face one

\- In this case it will be my turn to save the day of good people - I suggest the hybrid succubus while out of its cape takes out its modified Cresent Rose in a plasma ray rifle - It is time to exterminate the plague

**XXXXXXX**

Elsewhere, the heiress Schnee manages to land by using magical-looking seals, while pulling out her weapon which is a kind of thin silver-plated rapier sword. And it remains in combat position as it moves cautiously, and looks around the trees and bushes, in which it is soon surrounded by numerous pairs of sinister red eyes on the prowl. In which one of those is revealed to be one of those Grimms that looks almost like a masked humanoid beast with several horns on the extremities, shoulders and backs. When the young woman is surrounded, she begins to meditate seriously on her plan of attack.

\- Remember your Weiss training. Head up, shoulders back. Right forward and be alert ... Wait for the right moment to attack and ...

Before I made any move. In the middle of everything there are fleeting blue rays of plasma that pass through each of the evil monsters, leaving large holes in several parts and then dissolving as if they had turned to ashes.

\- But what happened? - Young Weiss asked with a raised eyebrow, quite confused looking around - Who was responsible?

\- It was me - Ruby appears between the bushes raising his gun in the form of a sub assault rifle with his right hand, with such a weapon pointing up while the same hybrid succubus is wearing dark sunglasses. That it would be sworn that an infrared light is seen where the right eye should be (1). While walking to be about three meters from Weiss, he extends his left hand - Come with me if you want to live

\- What does this mean? Do you take me as a rookie who needs to be saved all the time? - Weiss protest getting arms crossed.

\- Relax, I was just doing my job of exterminating the Grimms - says the young Rose raising her shoulders carelessly - Well ... Do you want to be my partner?

\- Okay ... Seeing what you did to those Grimms, you can tell you're good at what you do. But that does not mean that we are friends - Affirms the heiress after giving a slight pout, and looks closely at the weapon that Ruby carries - And what kind of weapon do you carry? Especially to annihilate Grimms with relative ease

The succubus hybrid with a smile and closing his eyes shows his weapon - This my dear Weiss Schnee is my Crescent Rose my masterpiece. And it is in its assault rapier mode, which fires concentrated plasma rays and is so powerful that they even pass through the hardest metal. It has secondary functions such as firing remote-controlled atomic missiles, flamethrowers of temperatures up to 3550 degrees Celsius or even more. Shoot paralyzing darts, until you shoot an energy pump that resembles a BFG 9000 (2)

\- Apology? - Weiss answered with a half-open and somewhat confused look at the specifications.

\- In other words, my baby is a versatile and effective multipurpose weapon that has been seen throughout Renmant. There is nothing to compare it to - Ruby affirms with clear pride in her tone.

\- AHA. And tell me who did it to you? "Interrogate the heiress with suspicion."

\- I did it myself with my own means - Ruby responds by putting both hands next to the hips, and closing my eyes very smiling.

\- Tell me you're not kidding? Anyone like you making a weapon of such abilities? - Insinuates the heiress with disbelief - And if you tell the truth, I demand to know How did you do it? What kind of technology and materials did you use? And what kind of powder do you use as ammunition?

\- I'm sorry, rich girl. All that you ask for is ultra secret information, and even if I told you with luxury and detail. The people of your company, not even with the best scientists and engineers from all over Renmant would be able to replicate this weaponry magnificence - Ruby pressing a button on his weapon, this is divided into becoming a pair of guns - Do you see it? It even has the function of becoming a pair of guns. And the best thing that does not lose capabilities or firepower - He keeps them in his pockets, and asks - Are you coming with me? Or not?

\- No but you answer all my questions. And follow my orders - The heiress insists turning his head to the side.

\- Then I better leave you alone and with your delusions of greatness - The hybrid succubus turns around and starts walking raising his right hand in farewell - Goodbye Weiss. It was nice meeting you

\- Ahh ... Okay, you feel like it - Weiss walks reluctantly beside Ruby and frowns at the irritation - But only this time did you hear me? Just this time. There will be no next

\- _So you think?_ \- Ruby thought with humor while on her right the astral Lilith, laughing slightly at the imagining of the strange friendship she has just forged.

**XXXXXXX**

From the ravine where the dean and the teacher are located. The man uses his Scroll in surveillance mode to see everything the succubus Ruby does, after having exterminated hundreds of Grimms and having matched the heiress of the Schnee company.

\- Really, Miss's weapon is capable of everything she says? - The teacher commented with some disbelief in her tone - He must be exaggerating, or pretending he can do all that he mentions

\- Well ... In view of the origin of his abilities beyond his Semblance, and what has been shown for now. Let us glimpse that he tells the truth, and that in part it is not far-fetched to think. That the supposed weapon that I manufacture cannot be replicated in a conventional way - I insinuate Ozpin seeing with some fascination what Ruby is doing annihilating nearby Grimms, with the use of her plasma guns - _Virtually Miss Rose uses magic. And one that is in another category, which not even Salem could imagine ... Maybe I would have to ask her, in the hypothetical case of seeing her again after several decades ... Unless she can't recognize me_

\- Do you think we should intervene with what Miss does? Goodwitch suggested with a little seriousness in his tone.

\- Not yet. The best thing will be to continue observing what he does, while evaluating the performance of the other students - Responds calmly, although he shows some caution with seeing everything that is being recorded - Apart ... Miss Rose is doing good , in making the Emerald Forest safer in cleaning it from Grimms

**XXXXXXX**

Elsewhere is Yang wandering in the forest - Hooolaaaa Is there anyone out there? ... I'm getting bored - Suddenly he hears a bush shake, and turns his eyes to see - Is anyone there? - Run to investigate with a small smile - Are you your Ruby? - Then his gaze changes to an alert one, seeing that it was a Grimm - Eh, no - Dodge the monster, followed by dodging another who accompanied him. That in defense intercepts about three blows to one of the Grimms and the other connects him with a strong punch in the head - You will not have seen a girl in a red jacket, will you?

Before the pair of Grimms began to counterattack, they are suddenly pierced by a pair of blue plasma rays that leave a large hole in their abdomen. And then they explode without leaving anything.

\- But what was that ?! - Yang exclaimed with wide eyes of what happened.

\- Did you miss me Yang? - Ruby appears among the bushes carrying his pair of plasma guns, while smiling with confidence - Sorry for the delay, I was just cleaning Grimms' plague

\- Ruby? Did you really eliminate those monsters that easy? - Question Yang seeing how his younger sister nods very quietly. As if it were the most normal thing in the world - That's great! My girl is an exterminator.

\- You ... If you say you are his older sister - Weiss points walking with his hands on his hips looking at Yang with half-open and very fixed eyes - I demand that you tell me How are your younger sister's weapons made? - Point the index finger at the young blonde.

\- What? What are you talking about? And why is the ice queen here? - Yang question without understanding anything, while pointing to the heiress Schnee.

Ruby begins to sketch a mischievous smile as she begins to explain everything - It's a fun story ... It sums up how Weiss was crying in fear for help. While I heroically went to rescue her from certain death, at the hands of several Grimms. Now he accompanies me, because he claims to be my number one fan and wants me to teach him all my secrets

\- YOU LIE! THAT NEVER HAPPENED! - Weiss red shout of anger, and hears how Yang makes himself laugh out loud - AND YOU DON'T LAUGH! DON'T YOU SEE IT IS BAD EDUCATION ?!

\- LOL! I can not believe it! LOL! What a good Ruby story! - Yang laughed so much that he bends down and hits the floor. A almost shedding tears of laughter, and the same hybrid begins to laugh slightly even though Lilith was already laughing the same as Yang or more intense according to Ruby's criteria.

\- _**GRROOOAAAAARRRR!**_ \- Out of nowhere a Grimm Ursa appears breaking the moment. But before he made any other movement, he begins to fall dead after having suffered a stabbing behind his back of what appears to be a gun with an installed saber. Then Blake comes out picking up such a weapon, and looks at the other girls with expressions of surprise on their faces, which in response says

\- I lost something?

**XXXXXXX**

Elsewhere are Jaune Arc and Pyrrha Nikos wandering through the forest, until the young student looks around

\- Did you hear that?

\- It is a shooting, it is a sign that others are facing the enemy - Hint Pyrrha while passing through branches crossed. That then the moment Jaune passes the branches, unintentionally ends up hitting his face and suffers some cut wounds, which the red-haired girl turns worried - Are you all right?

\- Eh ... It's nothing, I suffered worse things - Jaune responds in gently rubbing the wound.

\- Why don't you use your Aura?

\- My Aura? - Said the confused boy, who immediately takes out his book - Where in the manual does it come out? - He turns several pages looking for such information - I can't locate it

\- Do you not know what the Aura is? - Question Pyrrha missed.

\- No my lady. That's why I'm consulting the manual to find out what it means - Jaune keeps turning page by page. Until Pyrrha interrupts him by taking the book.

\- Jaune. The Aura is the manifestation of our soul, supports our burdens and protects our hearts - After the little explanation, he asks the boy the following question - Have you ever felt observed without knowing if there was anything there?

\- Ahh ... Yes, I think I remember once - The boy nods looking at Pyrrha in front and lowering his book.

\- With practice, our Aura becomes a shield. And everyone has aura, even animals

\- Even the Grimms? - Jaune questions with a thoughtful look.

\- No, the Grimms don´t have soul, they are beings of gloom and the manifestation of fear. They are the darkness and we are the light

\- So is the reason why we fight against them?

\- It's not just why, but knowing. Understanding light and darkness helps us manifest our Auras. Everyone has a little of both. By producing your soul outward as a force you can refuse the damage, all our weapons and armaments are conductors of Aura. You project yourself and your soul when you fight

\- How a force field?

\- Yes, if that's how you want to see it - Pyrrha approaches Jaune and puts his left hand on the cheek where the boy has the cut - Now close your eyes and concentrate - After Jaune closed his eyes, Pyrrha does the same while his body begins to glow in a slight red tone at the same time that Jaune shines in a white tone - Since it is impassive to attain immortality, that through this we become monuments of virtues and glories that rise above all. Infinite in distances and without ties of death, I will free your soul and on my own, I will protect you

Jaune opens his eyes and sees that Pyrrha bends down slightly, seeming to be exhausted - Did something bad happen to you?

\- I'm fine. Use my Aura to unlock yours, but the energy that protects you is yours - Pyrrha sees with a smile how Jaune's wound on the cheek begins to slam shut - And you have a lot of Aura

\- Thank you Pyrrha - Jaune lowers his head with a small smile, and then looks at his hands that immediately wields them - I feel strange, and powerful ... I would like to see how I can return the favor, with all my heart

\- Do not worry about it. We better keep looking - The young woman nods as she turns to keep walking.

\- I know - Jaune looks up very motivated - If you become in danger. I will make sure first of all to save your life, just as you did with me. Although that means dying in the process

While the couple of students continues to move forward in search of the entrusted piece - GROOOAAARR! - On the way they come across an aggressive Grimm Ursa, willing to launch the offensive.

Pyrrha puts himself in position, but before making a move. Watch as Jaune gets in front of you by pulling out his shield and sword.

\- Pyrrha runs, I'll take care of this monster - Jaune said with some determination, although his nervous expression betrays some fear.

\- Jaune, are you sure? It's too dangerous - Pyrrha hints with clear concern in his eyes.

\- It's the least I can do for you ... I'll do my best to stop it - The boy insists, slowly moving towards the evil beast. That reached a certain distance begins to run raising his sword up - HAAAAH! ... Ugh! - That without anticipation receives a brutal departure from Ursa, which breaks the white breast as part of the shirt and leaves the torso uncovered with three large cutting wounds. And it is thrown until it hits its back against a tree, which then spits some blood through its mouth.

\- JAUNE! - Scream Pyrrha in panic to see the strong attack that the boy received fully.

\- It's ... I'm ... Well, Pyrrha - Jaune said as he barely gets up. To then see the Grimm in terror and in front - HAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! - He bites his right shoulder causing Jaune to let out a heartbreaking scream, and lifts him with shaking his sides and then throwing him to the floor face down.

\- Oh no! Jaune! - Pyrrha prepares his spear to attack, and before making any movement he sees how a blue plasma beam goes out and passes through the aggressive Ursa. Killing him on the spot - what was that !? - Watching how the Grimm dissolves, then looks at where Jaune is. That to his surprise ...

\- Please, resist Jaune - Ruby said worried as she attends to the bad boy. That he immediately puts him behind a tree on Jaune's back, in which, curiously, his face slowly begins to approach that of the boy. When Ruby herself blushes and gives Jaune a warm kiss.

\- What are you doing!? - Pyrrha exclaims blushing to see how the hybrid kisses the blond boy by the mouth very directly.

Ruby uses her Aura that after a few seconds Jaune's wounds are completely closed. At that Ruby takes the boy's pulse by hugging him and sticking his forehead with his - Thanks to Oum, that's fine. Though unconscious for the loss of blood - He puts the sleeping boy lying on the floor

\- _Do I really cure it that way?_ \- Pyrrha thought between impressed and a little puzzled how Ruby appears out of nowhere to save Jaune, and is surprised how miraculously heals her wounds almost instantly.

\- You - Ruby said looking at Pyrrha - Are you her partner? It's not like that? - See how the aforementioned slowly agrees to your question - I'm sorry, but I'll take you to the infirmary. It is very dangerous to leave it here in this state

\- I get it - Pyrrha nods and watches as Ruby loads Jaune bridal style, and ducks a little that on his back the red cape separates into transforming into red bat wings together with a propeller rocket, to instantly make a great jump propelled. In which the young Nikos looks at the impressed sky, how the succubus carries the boy from the air - _can she fly?_

**XXXXXXX**

\- Hmm ... This is curious. It seems that Miss Rose has more tricks up her sleeve - Ozpin commented after seeing Ruby heal the young Arc's wounds through a kiss.

\- What kind of act was that !? That's indecent - I hint annoyed Professor Goodwitch with her left eyebrow raised.

\- I assume that it may have to do with being a succubus, and this is one of his many inherent abilities - I suggest the director, after focusing the recording on other students - But we must give merit in saving the life of the young Arc of a sure death. Even if the wound had not healed, their chances of survival would be few. It is a miracle that he was able to rescue him in time

\- Sir, what do you think you have to do with student Rose? - Question the teacher standing arms crossed - It is easy to deduce that she is above any hunter. And the way he exterminated the Grimms, would be making it much easier for the other students. Which could be detrimental to its development

\- I know ... The best thing will be to talk to her in person

**XXXXXXX**

Inside the academy, after several minutes of searching. The young succubus manages to locate the infirmary, and walks to a white bed where she leaves the unconscious Jaune lying.

\- _Ready, I hope you get better when you wake up_ \- Ruby said with a small smile, and sees the boy still in a deep sleep. He then puts his right hand on Jaune's face, to gently stroke his forehead and see how he starts to smile slightly - _He looks cute when he sleeps_

\- _A question Ruby_ \- Interrupts Lilith watching with a thoughtful gesture to Jaune - _Have you kissed a boy before?_

\- _No ... In fact, I think it was my first time_ \- Ruby puts the index finger under the chin looking up very thoughtful - _And I did it out of pure instinct, and because its aroma made me crazy ... I would even say it felt pretty good_ \- Look down at Lilith -_ And you have already kissed a boy by the mouth?_

\- _Eh no... Well, only in my fantasies_ \- Responds the succubus looking to the side with a drop of sweat on his forehead, and then looks in front of his partner - _But do you understand the implications of a kiss? True?_

\- _Of course i know. But I do not regret having done it, as an effective first aid method _\- Ruby protest in a childish way pouting.

\- _Wouldn't it have been better to put your hands above the torso or anywhere on the body? That would have healed you in the same way_ \- Lilith hints, seeing Jaune still sleeping.

\- _What does it matter, how important he is safe and sound_ \- Ruby turns around and walks to the door of the infirmary - _We better go back to the others, before they expel me for escaping or something_

Already out of the infirmary, the succubus hybrid before even moving forward is called by someone in particular

\- Miss Rose

\- Ah! Director Ozpin! - Exclaims Ruby scared to see the director next to Professor Goodwitch - I regret that I escaped. I just took a student to the infirmary, and he suffered a fatal injury that almost died. If I didn't apply first aid ... I'm really sorry

\- Don't worry, miss, we know very well. We have cameras recording everything that happens in the Emerald Forest - Ozpin replies cordially with a slight smile - It is an honor to see that he had the skill and nobility to save the life of a person in critical condition. That is part of the formation of a hunter

\- And I have to go back to the Emerald Forest? True? - Ruby questions with a nervous smile pointing to her left.

\- It is not necessary. In view of everything you've shown, I'm afraid you're ... Approved

Ruby with an incredulous look says - Approved?

**End of the Chapter**

**Notes:**

**1) Sponsored by Skynet the definitive artificial intelligence and your new best friend. And of all humanity.**

**2) Those who know the DOOM videogame saga will know what Ruby is referring to.**

**Author's Notes: Well guys, I hope you enjoyed the chapter, and I'm sorry that for many it seemed short. Or that the plot feels somewhat slow, but this has certain purposes.**

**First, I am one of those who believe that any story (Depending on the intentions of course) You must take the time to develop characters and events. But so that everything flows in an organic and credible way, therefore I apologize if the pace goes somewhat slow for the criteria of some who are more accustomed to more direct fanfics and who do not go around with many detours.**

**Another aspect is that I plan to some extent simplify the level of words or scenes. To not take long to update ... Apart from that I insist, this fic is written on the fly and with some somewhat improvised issues to prevent it from being a copy of everything seen in the original work of RWBY (That includes the Japanese adaptation to manga by of the JUMP COMICS)**

**Some changes being the most noticeable happened with Jaune, and to some extent his way of acting with based almost entirely on a manual that reads every time. Its purpose is to make Jaune more focused on the issue of being a hunter but maintaining his original base to some extent. Of a normal boy and who is a Noob in relation to being a Huntsman . But that is seriously interesting and with sufficient determination to be a prominent one, although that involves throwing himself into danger without thinking about it and with clear fear even Trying to become brave.**

**Now how Ruby behaved towards Jaune, more than perhaps it seems excessive to many that he kissed him directly. And without a clear romantic context (Although Pyrrha and Goodwitch may interpret it differently) It is with the clear purpose of showing Ruby as a succubus in a more instinctive and almost animal sense. Even though it is the first time he has no buts to kiss a boy and thus heal his wounds, more than Ruby Rose herself does not regret having done so. Knowing what a kiss means ... And be aware that Jaune will not be the only lucky bastard who will have that kind of treatment from our beloved Ruby Rose ... Even our dear favorite succubus may be made of an inverse Harem (I mean one of pure boys) ... In advance I say that there will be no Yuri. Sorry for those who expect some of this.**

**About the last at the end of the chapter ...**

**WAIT UNTIL THE NEXT EPISODE OF RUBY'S BIZARRE ADVENTURES!**


End file.
